Sur une note plus douce
by musme
Summary: Une histoire de cendrillon moderne (le prince et la romance en moins) dans un monde dépourvu de magie mais où la musique peut, parfois, devenir une grâce salvatrice. Ou si vous avez toujours rêvé de voir Harry en titi parisien. D'après un défi de Ti Cathy, slash possible, UA, pas de bashing, monde sans magie, histoire lente.
1. Chapter 1

**Sur une note plus douce...**

Bonjour tout le monde !

Tout d'abord, merci de vous venir jeter un coup d'œil à cette histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Attention ! **Présence de slash très probable !** Deux hommes qui s'aiment (entre autre...), des relations homosexuelles, quoi.  
Vous êtes prévenu.  
Ceci dit, ce ne sera pas un point central de l'histoire, et vous pourrez probablement considérer ça comme un bromance bien badasse (même si un peu câlin ^^ )

C'est un UA transposé à notre époque, et en France. Aucune magie juste le plaisir de retrouver nos personnages préférés ^^ certains seront légérement OOC, normal sachant que c'est l'idée que j'ai d'eux que vous lirez. Pas de bashing particulier, ni de sentiment anti-serpentard exacerbé. Pas ou peu de scènes violentes ou sexuelles et les rares prévues seront majoritairement implicites. Sinon, vous serez toujours prévenu en début de chapitre (ou de paragraphe) de manière à ce que ceux qui veulent puisse les éviter.

La romance, oui, il y en aura une, mais elle sera trèèèès lente. Ce n'est pas du tout le but de l'histoire.  
Désolée ;)

L'histoire ne m'appartiens pas, comme vous le savez tous J.K. Rowling en est la propriétaire.  
L'idée non plus ! c'est un défi de Ti Cathy, que je remercie d'ailleurs!

Ti Cathy m'a donnée l'idée originale, m'a soutenue lors de l'écriture, mais a également beta-ed les premiers chapitres. (merci, merci, merci...)

Beta : Ti Cathy

 **Chapitre 1 :**

Il a chaud.  
Et ce constat est presque tendre. Il se souvient de la première fois où il s'est rendu compte que ces couloirs étaient chauffés. Pourtant, c'est vrai non? Une des choses que l'on retient des couloirs du métro, c'est le fait de venir y chercher une fraîcheur bienvenue l'été ou de devoir comme maintenant refermer son manteau et de saisir écharpes, gants ou bonnet. Mais l'hiver, cette impression vient surtout des courants d'air car même s'ils peuvent être assez violents les couloirs en eux-mêmes sont bels et bien chauffés. Et ils le sont encore plus par la foule qui s'y presse aux heures de pointes.

Pour lui, juste avant de le découvrir, c'était alors la promesse d'un abri pour ses muscles crispés de froid par la pluie et ses mains aussi engourdies que ses pieds devenus insensibles. Et c'est recroquevillé entre un distributeur, une poubelle et des sièges en plastiques qu'il put se réchauffer. Enfin.  
Ce n'était définitivement pas la période la plus agréable de sa vie. Même si ce fut malheureusement loin d'être la seule. Il n'empêche, vivre dans le métro arrive facilement en tête du peloton des pires expériences de sa courte vie…

C'est le genre de chose qui arrive presque par hasard. Le genre de banalité arrivées mille fois, un accident, quelque chose d'exceptionnellement commun, mais qui vous laisse hébété et hagard, le temps de reprendre vos esprits. Vous êtes comme perdu. Vous ne savez pas ce que vous allez manger, où et même si vous le pourrez vous ne savez pas comment vous laver ou vous soulager (même si vous repensez légèrement honteux à la ruelle où vous avez uriné il y a moins d'une heure), faire une lessive ne vous est même pas encore venue à l'esprit. Et le moindre pas alourdi par un poids certain est un défi car vous transportez tout ce qui vous est cher et que vous ne pouvez pas quitter des yeux.

Certaines heures sont faciles. Surtout à Paris. Vous n'êtes pas le seul à déambuler dans la capitale.  
La première soirée est presque agréable. Joyeuses et délurées, les rues sont toujours emplies de monde. Et vous avez toujours trouvé que Paris était la plus belle à ce moment de la journée. Quand les gris deviennent bleus et jaunissent à la lueur des réverbères comme dans une toile de Van Gogh.  
La nuit est plus difficile. Si les rues sont toujours aussi animées, la ville accueille désormais les fêtards. Et vous êtes fatigué. Vous ne voulez, ni ne pouvez, ni même pensez à vous amuser. Et tous ces joyeux larrons ne font que souligner à la fois votre fatigue et votre solitude. Si vous tombez littéralement de fatigue, vous voulez surtout vous cacher, que personne ne soit témoin de votre déchéance .Vous finissez par vous affaler sur un bout de trottoir un peu abrité.  
Le petit matin vous a définitivement achevé. Les rues sont vides. Ou presque, les derniers fêtards qui s'attardent sous cette lumière blafarde sont de deux sortes : ceux qui payent déjà leurs excès de la veille et les forcenés. Quelques rares travailleurs matinaux se dépêchent, le nez dans le col de leur blousons, les yeux dans le vague, déjà concentrés sur les premières tâches de la journée quand tout leurs corps regrette la chaleur du lit et que leurs têtes sont comme encore posées sur l'oreiller, éveillée, mais pas tout à fait encore. Profitant de ces heures où les lumières sont tamisées et les bruits de la ville quelque peu assourdis, ils tentent autant qu'il le peuvent de prolonger leur nuit. Vous, la votre fut éreintante composée de veilles involontaire, entrecoupée de réveils plus ou moins brutaux. Vous êtes épuisé. Physiquement, nerveusement et moralement. Et aux petites heures du jour, quand la nuit s'efface lentement sous les premiers rayons de soleil, mais que même celui-ci peine à s'imposer, la prise de conscience cruelle se fait : vous avez dormi dehors. Vous n'avez ni alternative ni solution et la prochaine nuit arrive dans 15h.

Ce matin, vos habits vous démangent. Pas encore de crasse, juste de ne pas en être sorti pour dormir. Vous vous sentez tout aussi froissé que ce qu'ils sont. Votre peau vous tire et vous rêvez de pouvoir vous brosser les dents.  
En ce début de deuxième jour, tous vos muscles se font sentir et vos pieds sont particulièrement douloureux. Mais vous ne pouvez rester là, et honnêtement, vous n'en avez aucune envie. Vous êtes maintenant SDF et ce nouveau statut vous assomme. Vous passez cette seconde journée totalement sonné. Une ombre parmi les ombres. Effacé, tentant presque malgré vous de se fondre dans le bitume.

\- Un temps heureusement révolu ! pense-t-il.  
Il faut tout de même reconnaître que sa situation était plus que particulière. Sa grande détresse n'a pas duré. Même s'il est resté dans la rue, cela s'est par la suite beaucoup amélioré. Il aime d'ailleurs se référer à cette époque en se qualifiant de clochard intérimaire…

Maintenant, il n'est même plus à la rue. Il dors dans un vrai lit, il a accès à une cuisine et une vraie salle de bain, sans toilettes sur le palier ! Mais il revient toujours dans ce métro. Enfin, il n'a jamais vraiment pu le quitter une fois le pieds mis dedans. Car si métro l'a suivi à son pire, il a aussi accompagné son renouveau.  
Et ce métro, bah, lui, il l'aime.

Bon, bien sûr, il y a quelques inconvénients.  
D'abord, devoir être vigilant aux pickpockets. Le voler ? lui ? Certains doivent encore plus désespérés que lui ! Ou juste profondément indifférent envers leurs victimes...  
Il doit également faire attention à ceux plus nombreux qui le frôle, le touche et même le bouscule, lui et son attirail. Il est pourtant difficile à louper ! Mais il faut croire qu'une foule peut être assez inattentive. Il lui arrive bien trop souvent de devoir redresser avec le pied sa gamelle cabossée, ou de saisir d'un geste précis son barda avant qu'il ne chute.

Et puis il y a le bruit et l'odeur. Inutile de revenir sur cette dernière, mais une foule est rarement silencieuse : à mille, même le sifflement ténu des respirations cesse d'être imperceptible. Aux claquements des talons s'ajoutent les chuintements des semelles à gomme et les tintements des souliers ferrés.  
On y mange, tousse, se mouche, crie, rit, pleure, tombe aussi parfois. Les téléphones sont omniprésents dans les mains, aux oreilles. En un medley étonnant et discontinu de sonneries en tous genre. Ça parle, converse, s'interpelle dans toutes les langues et avec tous les accents. Et lui, il est là. Au milieu de toute cette cacophonie y apportant sa propre touche. Car le bruit ici, c'est aussi lui, enfin eux : les musiciens du métro.  
Un son s'intensifiant puis s'atténuant à mesure que l'on s'en rapproche puis s'en éloigne au détour d'un couloir. Son humble contribution sonore à cet incontournable parisien.

Enfin, ça, c'est ce qu'il se dit.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Merci d'avoir lu. J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^  
C'est la première fois que j'écris une fic, donc si vous avez des remarques, des critiques, n'hésitez pas, au contraire !

J'ai quelques chapitres d'avance. Je vais essayer d'en publier un par semaine, mais je ne promet rien, ce n'est pas ma priorité, et j'ai une vie à côté, donc…  
À priori, les chapitres devraient être courts, et l'histoire plutôt longue.

Pour la romance elle sera très lente parce que ce n'est pas pour elle que j'écris l'histoire (elle en fera partie, mais n'en sera pas le centre), et parce que je n'en ai jamais écrit et que je ne veux pas me braquer si jamais je n'y arrive pas.

À vendredi prochain


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** L'histoire ne m'appartiens pas, comme vous le savez tous J.K. Rowling en est la propriétaire.  
(L'idée non plus ! c'est un défi de Ti Cathy.)

 **Béta:** Ti Cathy

 _Fin du chapitre précédent :_

 _On y mange, tousse, se mouche, crie, rit, pleure, tombe aussi parfois. Les téléphones sont omniprésents dans les mains, aux oreilles. En un medley étonnant et discontinu de sonneries en tous genre. Ça parle, converse, s'interpelle dans toutes les langues et avec tous les accents. Et lui, il est là. Au milieu de toute cette cacophonie y apportant sa propre touche. Car le bruit ici, c'est aussi lui, enfin eux : les musiciens du métro._

 _Un son s'intensifiant puis s'atténuant à mesure que l'on s'en rapproche puis s'en éloigne au détour d'un couloir. Son humble contribution sonore à cet incontournable parisien._

 _Enfin, ça, c'est ce qu'il se dit._

 **oOoOoOoOoO**

 **Chapitre 2**

Musicien du métro ? Il n'y aurait jamais cru. Et même s'il y avait songé, ça ne ressemblait décidément en rien à ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Déjà, il ne joue pas toute le journée, beaucoup trop fatiguant ! On ne dirait pas, hein ? Pourtant, à partir du moment où l'on s'y investi, un show quel qu'il soit, est fatiguant .  
Il a fini par comprendre au bout d'un moment qu'il existe des sortes très différentes de musiciens dans ces couloirs.

Ceux qui mendient en musique et utilisent ce qu'ils trouvent, des sonos plus ou moins trafiquées, des orgues de barbaries, il en a même vu un avec un xylophone une fois…  
Et ceux qui jouent. Pour eux, plus que l'argent (même s'il reste une motivation importante, les plus connus et/ou doués pouvant se faire jusqu'à 100€ par heure ), c'est la musique qui les motive, ils veulent aussi se faire connaître, mesurer la réaction du public à leur musique. Et pour les néophytes, c'est une façon économique et très formatrice de s'entraîner.  
Entre les deux, on trouve les accordéonistes. Une manière sûre et efficace de rentrer dans ses fonds. Ah, la nostalgie ! N'empêche, quitte à être un « incontournable parisien », autant l'être jusqu'au bout. Ajoutez le béret et vous venez de monter une véritable entreprise. Il faut un certain savoir faire, mais c'est tout de même moins fatiguant que d'autres instruments et vous n'êtes pas obligé de chanter.  
Et à part, il y a les roms, ou de façon plus politiquement correcte, les gens du voyage. Ils viennent en groupe le matin du confins des banlieues, sillonnent les rames de métro, se concentrant sur les segments les plus touristiques et repartent le soir, ensemble. On ne les voient pas trop dans les couloirs, ou du moins, pas en tant que musiciens…

Lui, vous l'aurez compris, c'était pour l'argent. Il aime la musique, bien sûr, plus que ça en fait.  
C'est sa propre magie : elle l'accompagne partout, rythmant chaque instant de sa vie, un concert permanent uniquement perceptible par lui. Impossible à arrêter mais plus inconcevable encore de vivre sans. C'est par elle qu'il a compris réellement ce qu'être vivant signifiait. C'est grâce à elle qu'il a cessé de juste exister. Sans elle, il survit. Avec, il vit pleinement.  
Mais même si elle lui est indispensable, il n'a jamais voulu ou même pensé en vivre. Il veut être éducateur pour jeunes enfants, éducateur sportif si possible. En fait, c'est exactement ce qu'il est en train de faire : il est actuellement en deuxième année. Certains bossent au Mc Do, lui son job étudiant, c'est sa guitare et le métro.  
C'est même officiel : il a obtenu le sésame de la RATP. Vous le saviez, vous, que les cigales chantantes du métro étaient accréditées ? Ça lui a d'ailleurs occasionné quelques déconvenues. Enfin, c'était plus gênant que réellement préoccupant, la RATP n'expulse que très rarement les mendiants et les musiciens. Cela voulait surtout dire qu'il a dû céder sa place quelques fois.

Mais aujourd'hui, il est aux Halles, enfin, à Châtelet-les Halles. La distinction est importante paraît il. Entre nous, il est déjà tellement compliqué de savoir s'orienter dans ce labyrinthe, qu'une fois que l'on a compris la distinction, elle n'a plus vraiment de raison d'être.  
Cette station n'est pas sa préférée, mais il y a tellement de gens et tous si différents : des travailleurs, des étudiants, des touristes, des « lécheurs de vitrines », des flâneurs… Ces couloirs sont si grands, si tentaculaires. Le centre commercial permet aussi de déverrouiller un peu certains porte-monnaie. Quand on prévoit déjà de dépenser de l'argent, donner est plus facile.  
Les Halles sont à l'angle des rues saint-Denis, vers le nord, et saint-Honoré, vers l'ouest. Coincé entre les parallèles que ce sont les rues de Rivoli et les Grands Boulevards. Adossé à la bourse et face au boulevard de Sébastopole derrière lequel se devine les tuyaux colorés du Centre Georges Pompidou.  
Comme ce que le nom laisse supposer, c'était l'emplacement des anciennes halles de paris, avant Rungis. Et quand celles-ci ont été détruites, le « trou des halles » fini par être comblé avec le centre commercial.  
Le Châtelet , ou sa place du moins, se trouve entre la seine et la rue de Rivoli, Une petite trotte entre les deux…  
Et c'est là que le premier métro eut sa station, à laquelle s'ajoutèrent bientôt les lignes 4, 7, puis 11. La quatrième ayant également un arrêt aux Halles (pour preuve de la distance!), une grande correspondance souterraine fut faite entre les métros et les RER.  
Mais ça n'a rien de vraiment exceptionnel. On voit la même chose avec Auber et Opéra, ou encore Saint Lazare et Hausmann. Même les Invalides qui pourtant regroupent tout dans un « ensemble » s'affublent d'un tapis roulant particulièrement long entre le RER et les métro.

Quoi qu'il en soit, les gars en charge de l'architecture des Halles étaient particulièrement sadiques. Franchement. Pourtant, au niveau ferré, c'est simple, huit voies au même niveau (à Gare de Lyon, le RER D roule au dessus du RER A...) alignées bien proprement. Au-dessus, la salle d'accès et le lot habituel d'ascenseurs, d'escalators et d'escaliers reliant les deux. Ceux-ci débouchent sur la salle d'accès sous forme de piliers. Le problème c'est que la salle et les quais sont orientés différemment. Il est donc très difficile de comprendre l'alignement réel des quais du dessus. Et il très classique de trouver un point d'accès à son quai , constater que l'on ne peut pas l'emprunter car c'est un escalator fonctionnant dans l'autre sens, choisir un des quatre autres plots que l'on aperçoit et se retrouver dans la direction opposée.  
Parce que d'une part étiqueter clairement chaque plot n'est venu à l'idée de personne et que l'affichage n'étant pas non plus aligné avec les quais il est littéralement tout à fait possible de tourner en rond si l'on suit les indications…

Enfin, il est plutôt bien placé. C'est assez rare de pouvoir obtenir cette place. Car même si aucune n'est vraiment réservée, il existe tout de me des sortes de priorités implicites : les plus vieux, les plus réputés, quelques connus… Et cette place là est disputée. Aussi bien par ses confrères que par d'autres d'ailleurs, l'UNICEF ayant pris l'habitude par exemple d'y installer un stand assez souvent.  
Bon, l'acoustique est horrible mais est bien compensée par l'emplacement en lui même. Entre l'accès aux métros et la plate-forme RER. En gros quasiment tout le monde passe devant lui.  
Pour mieux vous situer, il est adossé au dernier des gros « plots » des halles, celui qui fait face aux tapis roulants, le couloir vers la 14 à sa droite. C'est un vrai nœud de passage. Au plus fort de l'affluence, des bouchons se forment sur 10 à 20 mètres devant la ligne de portillons.  
À cette heure il a littéralement l'impression d'être une figure de proue et de « fendre les flots ». La foule est impressionnante ! Et assez amusante parfois.  
Il aime la regarder.C'est un véritable ballet qui s'opère sur les tapis : à droite une file lente avec quelques points immobiles et à gauche la file rapide. Ou presque. Une valise, un paquet trop imposant à droite ralenti ponctuellement la gauche, Un groupe en plein milieu, un couple ou ses fameux touristes qui ne « tiennent pas leur droite » et les parisiens pestent. Enfin, parisiens, en l'occurrence ce sont surtout des banlieusards lors d'une des correspondances de leurs trajets quotidien.  
Une fillette le regarde, sa mère lui tient la main. La petite le fixe. Elle est mignonne, un peu caricaturale avec ses deux petites couettes, mais néanmoins adorable. Elle semble comme hypnotisée par sa musique, tellement qu'elle ne remarque pas la fin du tapis roulant. Sa mère la rabroue d'un « Fais attention ! ». La petite se renfrogne. Amusé, il se demande si cette moue boudeuse est due à la remontrance maternelle où bien parce qu'elle n'a pas pu sauter la fin du tapis. Les deux sont possible. Surtout que ce tapis est si long qu'à la fin même les adultes en ont les jambes tremblotantes. Ce saut final, à son âge, c'est à la fois une consécration et une apothéose.

Alors que l'heure de pointe commence tout juste, le bruit ambiant se transforme petit à petit en une cacophonie malheureusement inévitable et très fatigante (surtout en fin de journée). Il évite donc les rythmes durs et saccadés et s'en tient à des tempos plus calmes. Inutile de trop martyriser les tympans de ses potentiels contributeurs, ce serait quelque peu contre-productif. Mais il ne peut pas non plus faire quelque chose de trop tranquille : on ne l'entendrait pas.  
L'avantage ici, c'est qu'il n'a pas vraiment de « public » à tenir, même si les gens le voulaient, ils ne pourraient pas s'arrêter pour l'écouter. Il ne sert réellement que de fond musical. Résultat, il peut prendre autant de pauses qu'il veut puisqu'il n'interrompt aucun spectacle. À la différence d'autres emplacements où il peut lui arriver de capter un public. Dans ces cas là, il joue entre une et trois heures . Cela dépends de beaucoup de facteurs. Et il est bien difficile d'attirer l'attention du public parisien. Un public bien indifférent et très blasé. D'un autre côté ce public si difficile, il ne peut définitivement pas lui en tenir rigueur. Il lui procure tant de petits plaisirs.  
Des selfies, il fera partie des souvenirs de quelques touristes, certains l'enregistrent même !  
Des petits amoncellements de personnes dans un couloirs pourtant bien trop exigu.  
Et son préféré : quand au milieu d'une foule pressée quelques anonymes ôtent leurs écouteurs le temps d'emprunter son bout de couloir. Plaisirs simples certes, mais si bienvenus dans une journée remplie de tant d'indifférence. Ils en deviennent presque jouissifs.  
Ce public est aussi à l'origine de quelques vraies grandes joies, même si elles sont, il est vrai bien plus rares. Vous savez, ce genre de mémoire qui vous fait immédiatement monter aux lèvres un énorme sourire et vous réchauffe le cœur. C'est bien simple, il les a appelées ces « souvenirs Patronus ».  
Oui, comme dans les fameux bouquins adaptés en film du jeune sorcier! Mais en même temps, ça a été le premier film qu'il était allé voir. Il était bien le seul d'ailleurs à ne pas connaître l'histoire, les livres ayant été publiés depuis quelques années déjà.  
Qu'est ce que ses frères avaient pu le charrier! En même temps, vous en connaissez beaucoup, des petits bruns avec une cicatrice crantée sur la face et s'appelant Harry ? Et pire, ayant été recueilli par une famille de rouquin ?  
Enfin, lui, à l'époque, ce qu'il découvrait, ça aurait tout autant pu être Poudlard, le Kansas ou le pays imaginaire. Tout lui était tellement étranger !

Trouver des parallèles entre les deux harry(s) devint vite un des loisirs préféré de la tribu. Et comme leur « petit Harry » avait l'air plutôt content qu'on s'intéresse à lui d'une manière qui n'implique aucun coup et que c'était une façon innocente mais très efficace de l'intégrer, Maman Molly laissa faire. Il devint donc Harry « Potter », mais sans psychopathe, heureusement, le reste lui avait déjà bien largement suffit !

 **oOoOoOoOo**

 _Merci encore pour la lecture!_

 _À vendredi prochain (j'espère ^^)_


	3. Chapitre 3

**Disclaimer:** L'histoire ne m'appartiens pas, comme vous le savez tous J.K. Rowling en est la propriétaire.  
(L'idée non plus ! c'est un défi de Ti Cathy.)

Chapitre non corrigé par une béta, donc si vous voyez des fautes, excusez-moi, et n'hésitez pas à me les notifier.

 _Fin du chapitre précédent :_

 _...vous en connaissez beaucoup, des petits bruns avec une cicatrice crantée sur la face et s'appelant Harry ? Et pire, ayant été recueilli par une famille de rouquin ?  
_ _Enfin, lui, à l'époque, ce qu'il découvrait, ça aurait tout autant pu être Poudlard, le Kansas ou le pays imaginaire. Tout lui était tellement étranger !  
_ _Trouver des parallèles entre les deux harry(s) devint vite un des loisirs préféré de la tribu. Et comme leur « petit Harry » avait l'air plutôt content qu'on s'intéresse à lui d'une manière qui n'implique aucun coup et que c'était une façon innocente mais très efficace de l'intégrer, Maman Molly laissa faire. Il devint donc Harry « Potter », mais sans psychopathe, heureusement, le reste lui avait déjà bien largement suffit !_

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Chapitre 3**

Cette journée avait été plutôt chargée et il est joliment content d'en voir la fin. Pouvoir entrer chez lui, enfin !  
En attendant, il range soigneusement sa guitare dans son étui et y récupère au passage les dernières pièces qu'il contient. Une des première choses qu'il a appris en sollicitant les gens. C'est de ne jamais, jamais avoir une gamelle trop remplie ! Bizarrement, il faut qu'elle le soit un peu, les gens ne donnent pas si personne ne l'a fait avant, mais ils donnent encore moins si vous avez l'air d'être riche. L'idéal, c'est de ne laisser que quelques pièces jaunes, une poignée de rouges et d'ôter immédiatement tous les billets (tout en restant relativement discret, un vrai challenge) !  
Même s'il existe quelques exceptions, la générosité, comme le reste peux parfois être contagieuse… Les œuvres de charité le savent bien.

 **oOoOoOo**

L'heure de pointe est certes finie, mais la foule est encore nombreuse. Plus assez pour le ralentir ceci dit. À châtelet, il y a toujours du monde, enfin, presque, au petit matin on peut s'y sentir bien seul, est l'ambiance est franchement glauque ! Le soir, lui, voit toujours se presser d'éternels retardataires, des travailleurs malchanceux courants dans ces longs couloirs après leur ultime correspondance et des paumés de différents types : clochards, déséquilibrés et junkies plus ou moins flagrants...

En parcourant les couloirs labyrinthiques, il ré-échantillonne dans sa tête certains de ces individus qu'il a pu rencontrer.

Sa ligne de métro se trouve à l'opposé total, il prends la 7, la rose, et pour y arriver, il doit parcourir un bon nombre de couloirs et d'escaliers ainsi que les deux tapis roulants. Ce trajet machinal, lui permet de laisser vagabonder ses pensées.  
Et c'est vrai qu'il a pu rencontrer de vrais cas! Il s'estime chanceux. Chanceux de les avoir connus, certains sont iconiques et véritablement formidables et chanceux d'avoir pu quitter la rue, elle l'aurait détruit.

Il aurait survécu,bien sûr, il a vu pire et l'on s'habitue à beaucoup de chose, mais la rue aurait définitivement détruit "Harry" tel qu'il est et était alors: jeune déjà adulte, assoiffé de chaleur humaine, déterminé, bien trop curieux et humain.  
Le rapport à sa propre humanité est le premier point, le plus fondamental qu'elle bouleverse. Lui, le court moment qu'il y a passé, l'a déjà bien assez égratigné.

En premier lieu, on y arrive pas par hasard, et en plus de l'évidence, la plupart ont un traumatisme à surmonter. Tout en étant submergés par une multitude de choses plus ou moins triviales ou préoccupantes. De prime abord, certaines semblent absurdes, la majorité est juste gênante, beaucoup sont humiliantes et/ou avilissantes et quelque unes dangereuses.  
Les compagnons d'infortune sont nombreux. On se croise à la soupe populaire, aux douches municipales, profitant de micro-ondes que certaines supérettes installent. Et bien sûr dans la rue elle-même et en dessous, dans ce métro qui représentait pour lui un havre de sécurité. Dehors, il était seul, démuni et victime désigné d'office. Ignoré et indéfendable.

 **oOoOoOo**

Ah, voilà son métro ! À cette heure ci, ils ne sont plus trop nombreux et cela fait quelques minutes qu'il regarde distraitement les rails... quinze minute jusqu'à Stalingrad, dans moins d'une demi-heure, il sera chez lui où il aura tout le loisir de comater tranquillement.

Quand il y repense, il est presque amusant de voir à quel point les préoccupations change selon le fait qu'on a ou pas un "domicile fixe". La propreté change rapidement de rangs dans l'ordre des priorité.  
D'abord, parce qu'elle n'est pas franchement notable, quand votre manteau devient à la fois coquille d'escargot et chrysalide de papillon, l'odeur qu'il dégage est peu compensé par le savon que vous venez d'utiliser. Et de toute façon, elle est difficilement applicable, un seul quart d'heure dans les douches municipales (heureusement gratuites) en réussissant à faire rentrer ce qui reste de votre univers dans un casier bien trop petit. Il doit reconnaître que ces douches mise en place par la mairie sont une aubaine mais elles ne sont malheureusement pas exempt de vol.

Alors être propre et dépouillé ! Pour une société qui, en plus, se fait un devoir de vous rappeler que vous n'en faite plus parti. Et dont les membres vous ignore ostensiblement.  
En plus, si l'odeur de sébum et de sueur poussiéreuse caractéristique des clochards n'est pas très engageante, elle reste stable et pas trop forte pendant plusieurs jours et ne devient réellement offensante qu'après une semaine... au moins…

Non, ce qui vient rapidement au premier plan, c'est la nourriture, pas forcément la faim. À part au début quand on n'est ni encore tout à fait rodé, ni tout à fait culotté.  
Non, il y a beaucoup de façon de pouvoir manger. Les associations sont nombreuses, beaucoup de commerçants restent malgré tout compréhensifs. En fin de journée, les boulangeries sont des grands classiques. Et les poubelles parisiennes sont toutes très bien achalandées et bien moins dégoûtantes que ce que l'ont pourraient penser.  
En effet, elles sont ramassées presque tous les jours, la nourriture s'y trouvant à donc moins de 24 heures et certaines sont tellement pleines qu'on peut faire de jolies (et appétissantes) découvertes. Le problème consiste surtout à officier sans se faire expulser.  
La vraie préoccupation, ce n'est pas d'avoir de la nourriture, mais de la gérer. Dans la rue, pas de frigo, on doit donc faire preuve d'ingéniosité pour la conserver, la transporter même. Et puis, il y aussi une vraie différence entre se remplir le ventre et s'alimenter correctement. Dans la rue, pas de viande, de légumes ou de produits laitiers. Et un repas chaud devient un vrai luxe!  
De plus, même si la faim n'est globalement pas un problème, elle n'est pas étrangère non plus. Sauter un repas est courant et certains jours sont notoirement difficiles (les dimanches et jours fériés notamment).

L'autre problème majeur : ses affaires, ou plus précisément, le poids des affaires que l'on transporte. Bien sûr, elles représentent toutes nos possessions, mais c'est aussi parfois un réel handicap.  
Il secoue la tête. Comme pour dégager les dernières réminiscences d'un passé dont il a tourné la page. Son métro s'est arrêté à louis blanc. Il descend juste après.

 **oOoOoOo**

C'est un joli quartier, il l'aime bien... Bon, il peut se l'avouer, il l'adore!  
Ce n'est pas un quartier glamour, il est bruyant, odorant même. Il habite derrière la gare du nord, en plein milieu du quartier indien. Il y a du monde tout le temps, tous les jours. On y mange bien, les courses sont abordables et pour peu que l'on soit un peu entreprenant, peuvent parfois être très intéressantes.  
Ici, les vitrines des boutiques sont colorées, garnies de vêtements aussi magnifiques qu'exotiques! Les vendeurs parlent mieux anglais que français mais conservent dans les deux cas un accent caractéristique. Les supermarchés sont appelés "cash and carry" et vendent toutes les épices imaginables, leurs fruits sont délicieux. En passant devant la seule boucherie du quartier, il a toujours la pensée parasite de comprendre pourquoi la majorité des indiens sont végétaliens...  
Mais ce qu'il aime ici, c'est que cette nouvelle communauté n'a pas chassé l'ancienne. Ainsi, à 11h tous les jours, vous trouverez Henriette veuve de 76 ans à la silhouette frêle faisant ses courses. Elle n'est toujours fan des glaces à base de lait de coco, mais ça fait un moment que le curry a obtenu une place de choix dans sa cuisine. Paris, elle y est née, y a vécu et profite presque de ce renouveau qui habite maintenant le quartier. Elle raconte à qui veut l'entendre que dans les années 90, ils ont eu vraiment peur de ce que devenait leur quartier. D'ailleurs de l'autre coté de la gare vers la chapelle et Barbès ce n'est toujours pas glorieux... Mais avec l'arrivée de l'Eurostar et le lien avec l'Angleterre, ce coté fut reconquit par une forte communauté indienne. Une diaspora de diaspora, quoi...

Le voilà arrivé, il compose son code d'entrée, enjambe le bas de porte. Il lui est arrivé une ou deux fois de l'oublier ou de ne pas lever le pieds assez haut, il remercie encore sa chance, de ne pas avoir eu de témoins...  
La cage d'escalier monte en colimaçon, les marches en bois sont à fois défoncées et creusées par l'usure en leur centre. C'est un escalier classique, mais même s'il est raide à gravir, il prend toujours le temps d'en admirer sa courbure et sa rampe en fer forgé de style art nouveau. Six étages, une fois habitué, on fini par s'y faire.  
De quoi, réfléchir sérieusement sur sa consommation d'eau en bouteille (pas qu'il soit le genre à se poser la question à la base, mais bon) et rentabiliser chaque montée ou descente avec la vérification de la boite aux lettres ou la sortie des poubelles.

Ascension finie, le voilà qui tourne la clé du premier cadenas de la porte. Lui et son coloc' se sont rapidement mis d'accord sur le fait de toujours fermer les deux. Beaucoup trop d'histoires d'horreurs circulent pour se considérer raisonnablement prudent et non parano. De toute façon, cela n'interpelle personne que toutes les portes parisiennes soient blindées? Et il sait par expériences personnelles à quel point il est facile de passer les différents codes et sas de sécurité.  
Les verrous sont particulièrement bruyants, mais aucun bruit ne provient de l'appartement, le voisin du palier est bien là en revanche.

Effectivement, l'appart' est vide. Tant pis, normalement il reste de la pizza dans le frigo. Une fois réchauffée et installé devant une petite série ce sera une soirée parfaite. Mais en attendant direction la salle d'eau, il meurt d'envie de se détendre dans un bon bain.  
P*** ! Il n'en revient toujours pas de la chance qu'ils ont d'avoir une baignoire dans leur F2.

La pizza était bonne, Horatio toujours aussi stoïque et il se sent maintenant délicieusement bien. Emmitouflé dans un des fameux pull de maman Molly, l'estomac plein, il somnole légèrement à la fois béat et inexplicablement heureux.  
Son lit et sa couette, une belle couette bien duveteuse n'attendent que lui. La vaisselle sera toujours là demain. Mais après tout, deux mecs vivants seuls dans un appartement se doivent de respecter certains clichés. Et peut être que la prochaine fois il le préviendra s'il dort chez sa copine. Même s'il n'y crois pas trop, lui est bien trop accro, et elle bien trop maligne.

 **oOoOoOo**

Un énorme merci à silence et Caliste, mes deux revieweurs(euses?)  
Vos messages et votre soutien m'ont beaucoup touchée!  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et je vous dit à vendredi prochain!

musme


End file.
